My Serendipity
by loopyem89
Summary: "You're my serendipity Andrea. I wasn't looking for you. I wasn't expecting you. I didn't even want you, not at first. But now I've got you I don't want to lose you."


**Mmm just a little one shot that came to mind and decided to write. As per the usual disclaimer I don't own any of these characters though like many I wish I did. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>Miranda Priestly found herself standing outside an apartment door. She had been here on many occasions before but this was the first time she found herself unsure of what to do. So many thoughts swirled in her mind. She was the Ice Queen, the Devil in Heels, the fearless Editor in Chief of Runway but yet as she stood there willing herself to find the courage and knock on the door, she was absolutely terrified.<p>

She was just about to give up and walk away when she heard the familiar sound of a chain being moved and the door unlocking. Soon after she was staring into those familiar eyes she so often found herself lost in.

"Andrea"

"Just how long are you planning on standing outside my apartment Miranda?"

The Editor remained rooted to the spot unable to find her voice, this wasn't like her at all. It had been two weeks since she had last seen the younger woman. Two weeks since Andrea had walked out one night after some argument and two weeks since Miranda thought it didn't matter. Now looking into those chocolate orbs that held her captive, Miranda realised how wrong she was.

Seeing the door about begin to swing shut the Editor stepped forward, her hand coming up to stop the movement.

"Andrea wait. Please!"

She had been a fool, Miranda recognised this now and the fact that Andrea was willing to hear her out was a miracle. She just needed one last chance.

"I thought I would come here and tell you that this was imprudent, that you were being immature and letting a silly little fight come between us. But now looking at you I realise how wrong it is of me to even think of saying such."

For a moment anger flared behind Andrea's eyes, the temptation to fully shut the door on Miranda Priestly once and for all increasing.

"If you are just going to insult me Miranda I'll save you the bother."

"I'm not Andrea because I understand things now. For two weeks I thought you, us, it didn't mean anything but for once I am willing to admit I was wrong. You see darling, you're my serendipity."

The younger woman's face switched from one of anger to bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" In her usual calm and quiet voice Miranda explained.

"You're my serendipity Andrea. I wasn't looking for you. I wasn't expecting you. I didn't even want you, not at first. But now I've got you I don't want to lose you. Fate brought us together."

Andy let her arms fall to her sides, her mind trying to understand the words spoken so as to properly formulate a response. Instead all she could do was let her tears fall. Miranda stepped forward, her hand gently coming up to caress smooth skin and brush away the droplets upon it.

"I tried so hard to convince myself that my feelings weren't real, to ignore them but it was never going to work. I love you Andrea, I just do, all the time, every minute of every day, I love you."

Andy's tears turned into a sob as she moved and wrapped her arms around the Editor, burying her head into the crook of the woman's neck.

"I love you Andrea and I'm not going to say I can't live without you because I can. However I know life would be very bleak indeed without you in it."

The younger woman turned to look into those crystal blue eyes she had been longing to see for the last two weeks.

"So what you're trying to say is that life is not merely a series of meaningless accidents or coincidences. I was meant to come into your office wearing that horrible, oversized cerulean sweater. I was meant to leave Nate and I was meant to walk away in Paris and we were meant to argue two weeks ago. It all happened this way so that you'd find me again and we'd find each other and we'd be here now together having this moment."

"Exactly and now i want to believe that these numerous events of the past will culminate in an exquisite, beautiful life together with you."

Andrea moved a little, tentatively pressing a lingering kiss upon Miranda's lips before resting her head against the older woman's chest and allowing herself to be securely wrapped up in her embrace.

"I never believed in fate or luck but I think I do believe in us." They stood there in front of the apartment door, not wanting to end the moment just quite yet. Miranda allowed herself to take comfort in the feeling of holding the woman she loved. Andrea was content to never let go.

"Miranda what happens now?"

"Well right now I suggest we move behind closed doors and away from the prying eyes of your neighbours. Then I will show you just what you mean to me."

"And then?"

"You'll be you and I'll be me and so long as we're together we'll see what other serendipitous moments the future holds."

"I think I like that plan Ms Priestly."


End file.
